The Shadow of evil
by Perect77
Summary: Eggman Hatches a plot to get the chaos emeralds and kill sonic and his friends once and for all! But an enemy greater then eggman is surfacing.... one that not even sonic can stop.....
1. It Begins

I don't own Sega or Eggman, knuckles,Rouge,Shadow,Metal sonic, sonic or any other Segacharacters appearing in this story! Though I do own some fan characters coming up.....

Knuckles The Echidna sat on the hard stone floor of the Master Emerald shrine, board to death as usual. He missed the adventures, the excitement and though he would hate to admit it... Rouge the bat.

"It's just not fair!" Knuckles yelled as he pounded the hard floor with his razor sharp knuckles. "If only something happened so that I would be able to do something else then guard this stupid emerald!" Knuckles instantly regretted what he said; guarding the master emerald was the most important job in the world, for if it got into the wrong hands the world would go to hell.

Just as he finished this thought, a huge black spaceship popped seemingly out of nowhere. Out of a loudspeaker a familiar evil sounding voice echoed all around the floating island.

"Give me the master emerald or prepare to die echidna scum!" Dr. Eggmans voice boomed maniacally.

"Like that would ever happen!" knuckles yelled at the huge black mass slowly moving toward the island. Slowly the ship came into focus. It was a huge egg shaped ship at least 400 feet wide and 200 feet tall, almost 3 times the size of Angel Island!!! Dotted all over it were missile launchers, machine guns, and bombs waiting to be dropped. Across its front were two huge windows shaped like eyes, and a huge deck shaped like a mustache! All of the sudden as the huge ship positioned itself over the island, Eggman's Egg Walker dropped from its bottom. It landed onto the grass in front of the master emerald shrine.

"How do you like the Death Egg two?" Eggman asked in a sinister voice.

"No matter how big you make your machines you can't take the master emerald from me!!" Knuckles yelled at Eggman

"I just did" Eggman said in what was almost a whisper. Knuckles turned around, a homing beam had come from the Death Egg two and took the master emerald half way to the ship! Just as Knuckles was about to jump up to the emerald, E-200 series robot's appeared in a circle all around the shrine.

Knuckles dodged a laser blast from one black, Omega shaped robot and punched another. "Take this!" knuckles screamed as he punched a particularly large robot in the head. But as he continued to attack, an energy blast hit him in the arm and he blacked out...

"Take him to the ship!" Eggman yelled at the robots. "Once we get the chaos emeralds, my plan will be complete! Muahahahahahahahahahaha!

What is eggmans plan? How did he manage to build such a huge ship? Where is rouge shadow and omega? Will sonic be able to save knuckles? Find all this and more in the next few chapters! Please review (oh and don't worry the next few chapters will be longer!)


	2. The Findings Of Rouge The Bat Part one

Amy Rose walked down the street in station square, on a shopping spree as usual. It had been two months since the battle with Metal overlord and since then she had gotten an apartment with Big and cream, and continued pursuing sonic. All of the sudden she saw a blue bur run past her, scattering the five bags of clothes she was carrying on the ground.

"Sonic wait for me!!!!" Amy yelled as the blur disappeared into a building. She ran into the building and went through a door, she soon found herself in emerald beach. She found sonic lying on a beach towel looking at the calm blue waves.

"Oh great." Sonic said disappointedly as he saw Amy running up to him.

"Hi sonic!!" Amy said excitedly as she ran up to him "I was carrying clothes when you ran bye, and when I saw you I knew I had to chase after you because I knew you'd want to spend the whole day with me!!!!" Amy screamed excitedly.

"Well I was actually trying to take a vacation, you know from saving the world, evil plots, and oh yeah YOU!" Sonic said exasperatedly.

"You don't mean that do you sonic?" Amy asked a slight tear in her eye.

"Actually yes I do." Sonic angrily said. Just as Amy was about to start crying, a big white and pink figure fell write on top of her! "Amy are you okay!" Sonic yelled as he lifted the figure off of Amy. It had big ears, wings, and a purple body suit on. "Rouge!" Amy and sonic both exclaimed.

What happened?" Amy asked as she examined Rouge's body. There was a tear in her ear, a bloody gash on her arm and her wings had deep cuts in them.

"Eggman...........Chaos Emeralds.............. All doomed.........." Rouge muttered randomly.

FLASHBACK

Rouge had been given a new assignment bye the government. She was supposed to find anything she could about Eggmans new scheme. Government reports told her he had rebuilt the egg fleet and was working on a new weapon called the Death Egg 2. Rouge had heard of the original Death Egg and it was supposed to be one of the most destructive weapons ever. Rouge flew to Eggmans hidden base deep in the mystic ruins, it was supposed to go for miles underground and she was sure it would be tough getting in. As she sneaked around the base entrance, (which was a large metal door implanted in the ground.) She saw a troop of 4 large robots with huge powerful looking arms circling it. Rouge Chuckled to herself.

"This is gonna be to easy." She thought. She then darted out of the bushes and screamed "Black Wave!" A black shockwave went throughout the clearing, paralyzing the robots. "Now witch one of you has the password?" Rouge said to no one in particular. She saw the largest robot had a key-card in its mechanical fist. She wrenched the card from it's hand and preceded to swipe it in the slot. The door disappeared, leaving a big rectangular hole in the ground. "Here goes nothing...." Rouge said as she leapt into the pit........

Cliffhanger! What happens in the base will found out in part two of the findings of rouge the bat review!!!!!


	3. The findings of Rouge the bat Part two

The Findings of Rouge the Bat Part 2

Rouge fell for what seemed like hours, until she finally landed on the steel floor.

"That took longer then expected." Rouge said to herself as she looked at her surroundings. She was in a small dark room with de-activated robots stacked all around her. A large sign read FAILED CREATIONS. Rouge walked over to a black robot that looked just like sonic. "Mecha sonic?" Rouge whispered as she looked at the sign below it. "Oh well." Rouge said as she walked through another door. The room was a huge control room with control panels and video screens all over the place. "Now this is more like it!" Rouge exclaimed as she flew over to the main control panel.

"Password Please" a computerized voice asked. Rouge typed in M-A-R-I-A as that had been the password on space colony ark. "Access denied." The voice said. She typed in R-O-B-O-T-N-I-K, "Access denied. The computer voice said again.

"Damn!" Rouge said to herself. She typed in S-A-D-O-W.

"Access allowed." The voice said again.

"That's random" Rouge said to herself. "He hates Shadow now doesn't he?" The files she opened told her all about the weapon systems of the death egg 2 and in case of emergency how to destroy it. She was printing out all the files when something caught her eye, a file named "Shadow of Chaos" It told her that if you gathered The master emerald and the Chaos Emeralds, you could summon a monster of evil and Chaos that would listen to the person who summoned it. The one catch was the only person that could summon it was the Master Emerald keeper. Below the writing was a small note (mind control) did this mean that Eggman was going to mind control the monster? Rouge printed out this last file and walked through another door into a long dark hall with images of the doctor on the walls. "That guy is so self obsessed." Rouge thought to herself. Just as she was wondering how she would get out of the huge place, a sinister voice whispered directly behind her

"Leaving so soon?" Rouge turned around and she saw the very person she didn't want to see when she was lost in his own secret base. Eggman sat in his Egg walker, a huge grin on his face. "So you thought you could get away so easy?" Eggman laughed as rouge gave him a scowl.

"You won't get away with this!" Rouge spat at him. "I have files on the Egg Fleet and the Death Egg 2, and I know your plan!" Rouge yelled. Just as she was about to give a kick to his face, at least two dozen huge Robots appeared all around her.

"Get her!" Eggman yelled as he turned in the other direction. The robots instantly started firing round after round of bullets at her. She quickly dodged one robots round of fire and flew down the hall. Suddenly various bullets hit her wings! She would have given anything to stop the pain that erupted as she lost her power of flight. She turned around and saw the robots were giving chase all the while shooting their machine guns at her! She slowly got up and ran as fast as she could.

"Think Rouge think!" Rouge yelled at herself suddenly she got an idea. "Charm Ray!" Rouge yelled. The robots instantly froze. Rouge continued running, she knew the robots would continue moving in only ten seconds. Suddenly a bullet whizzed bye her arm, cutting it deeply. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rouge yelled in pain, as she saw the source of the bullet. Eggman's egg walker had fired a round of bullets into the wall, and her! Suddenly he took out what looked like a bazooka. "This machine will erase all feeling of love or emotion in you!!" Eggman yelled. He pulled the trigger. A blue aura seemed to fill the hall. Rouge on top of the excruciating pain she was feeling, now had the mother of all migraines. She suddenly flew with all her might up... and... yes it was the exit! She flew out and after about 4 minutes of pain and slowly beating her scratched pierced wings... fell to the ground. Back at the base Eggman talked to his robots

"She escaped master!" one robot exclaimed.

"Don't worry, the feelings eraser takes one hour to take full effect, soon she'll work for me MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

END FLAHBACK

"Oh my god!" Amy exclaimed as rouge slowly told sonic and her, what had happened.

"We need to get to tails within 15 minutes!" Sonic yelled. And with that he picked up Rouge and ran at top speed to tail's house.

"Sonic wait for me!!!!" Amy yelled as she ran off into the horizon...........

Did you guys like? (the feelings eraser was used with permission from Satokasu suki the author of "beyond foolish pride" where it was originally used stay tuned for another chapter!


End file.
